1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a process to prepare tolterodine (V) including a novel intermediate. (R)-Tolterodine L-tartrate (VI) is useful in treating urinary incontinence.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,600 discloses tolterodine (V, and its tartrate salt) together with a method for its preparation. (R)-Tolterodine (VI) is useful for treating urinary incontinence.
Australian Journal of Chemistry, 26, 899-906 (1973) discloses the lactone (III).